


Gemlings

by MoozallaFirefocc80



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Egg Hell, Gem Sex, Gemlings, I made up some stuff for the gem heat au, Its kind of wierd, Other, Peridot needs sum fuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoozallaFirefocc80/pseuds/MoozallaFirefocc80
Summary: Lapis Lazuli's only usually mate with the strongest and noblest gems. So what does that make Peridot??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff heres kind of wierd...so you've been warned

The heat cycles of Homeworld were difficult things to understand. On Homeworld the idea of having gemlings was scientific. However over the millennia it has become something that is romanticized heavily. Once every solstice the gems of homeworld were allowed to give in to their feral instincts, and raise their small gemlings to full grown soldiers. On Homeworld the Gems of Yellow and Pink diamonds courts were donors, and Blue and White diamonds were carriers. Their offspring were known as nonbies which meant the were either or.

 

Peridot had learned about them rather quickly. Back on Homeworld when everyone was allowed to do as they pleased there were certain rules. Pinks court got first pick, and if somehow a gem from Yellow’s court seemed to intrigue the gems of Blue’s court for maybe even a second, they’d fail the physical tests that Blues court put their donors through. Peridot never tried though. She always suppressed her urges from the other gems. Even the crystal gems. Besides they weren’t ideal to her either. Amethyst was a donor. Garnet was a fusion, and Pearl was a pearl. 

 

Even on Homeworld she would. Of course she’d meet a willing Sapphire and sometimes even an agate, but she didn’t want any gemlings then. Before she could sneak off into the barn, and pleasure herself alone but now she had Lapis around her constantly. 

 

Around her it was harder to keep it secret. Because out here there was no competition. Just her and Lapis and pumpkin. She could sense when Lapis was on hers it was so much more poignant than anyone else’s she had sensed on Homeworld, and she wondered if perhaps it was because she knew Lapis emotionally.

 

On Homeworld they said heat cycles were different if you loved someone. But Peridot didn’t love Lapis, she knew her. She could tell Lapis could sense hers too because in the weeks she was on hers Lapis would become much more touchy.

 

But Lapis’ on Homeworld had strange tests for their mates. Unlike the Sapphires who wanted to know how fast a mate was. Or and Agate who wanted to know how strong they were so they fought their suitors. Lapis’ wanted them to be able to catch things that they dropped from high places. Which was strange honestly, but Peridot knew it had to do with teaching the gemlings to fly, and knowing if they can’t something will catch them. It was about trust and commitment.

 

On Homeworld Lapis’ only mated with the strongest and most noble warriors. They had to be willing to test themselves for hours.

 

Todays heat was much, much harder to keep from Lapis, due to the fact that Lapis was on hers too. It wad hard not trying to court her. She found herself checking on Lapis constantly, and helping her more with meep morps, and paintings.

 

It was only the first day, and she could feel her curiosity for Lapis building up. She had a strange desire to know her, and sudden urges to knot her. Eventually Lapis couldn’t avoid it any longer, “Peridot?”

 

She started at the sound of Lapis’ voice, and the strange effect it had on her, “Yes?” she asked quietly.

 

“Would you help me with this?”

 

“Sure,” Peridot said coolly.

 

“Its right out here,” Lapis said calmly as she walked outside.

 

Peridot followed her outside, and Lapis circled around her a few times. She gripped her small shoulders, before smiling and nodding, “Lapis?”

 

“Stand here,” she said sweetly.

 

“Okay?” her knees felt week and she Watched Lapis take flight. She was about fifteen feet in the air, “What exactly am I supposed to do here?”

 

“Catch,” Lapis said smirking.

 

Peridot nearly fainted, “What?” 

 

Lapis, of course, dropped whatever it was she wanted Peridot to catch. It wouldn’t be so difficult since Lapis was directly above her but, nonetheless, it proved itself as more difficult than Peridot imagined. She used both hands and cupped it gently. A paintbrush. Peridot wanted to ask Lapis why she was having her do such a trivial assignment. But before she could Lapis flew carefully back down to earth. She had a small sly smile adorning her pretty features, and Peridot eyed her questioningly, “Are you ready?”

 

Peridot arched a brow, “What?”

 

Lapis put her hand out to Peridot, “The Brush,” she said carefully. Peridot looked down at it curiously and then placed it in Lapis’ hands. Immediately after Lapis took to the sky again. Peridot stared up at her, “Lapis?”

 

She dropped the brush once again, and Peridot struggled to catch it, “Lazuli?” Lapis stared down at her before flying a few yards away. “Lazuli?”

 

“Peridot. Focus,” Lapis yelled from above her, and dropped something again. Now that Lapis was further away it was much harder to run to catch it, Peridot nearly dove face first to catch it. A pen? Perhaps this was some new meep morp Lapis was working on? She heard Lapis laugh beautifully from above before flying about 5 yards away from her.

 

Peridot hardly heard Lapis speak before she dropped something new again. Peridot had never ran as fast as she did then her life. It was strange, the effect Lapis had on her now. She desperately needed to catch these meep morp tools. She dove to the ground below Lapis and grabbed the tube of glue. Her chest puffed as she struggled to catch her breathe, “Lapis?” she asked breathing deeply. Lapis flew carefully down to her and snatch the things from her before taking flight again. And having Peridot repeat the task of catching over and over and over again. For a VERY long time.

 

By the time Lapis decided she was done Peridot was exhausted, and confused. But her questions were answered when Lapis returned to her on the ground. She nuzzled against her and had blown pupils, “You did so well,” she whispered happily.

 

Peridot looked down at Lapis, “Was that?”  
“A test?”

 

Peridot gulped before nodding.  
“Yes,” and with that Peridot fainted


	2. The vine where the guy fills his cup with every ppssible soda and then looks at the camera and says fuck you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter title, it has nothing to do with the actual chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what this stories about.

Peridot awoke startled and found she was no longer outside. She was hoping that she had a strange yet joyous dream, and would rejoice if she discovered it wasn’t. She tried to sit up a bit, but her body seemed a bit too worn to do so. She couldn’t move. She looked around a bit to find that she was lying on a large mattress surrounded with towels, pillows, sheets, and blankets.

 

She smiled Lapis had made a ‘nest’. At least that’s what beds were called on Homeworld. That’s where gems mated after the tests they were put through the day before. Except usually gems didn’t faint afterwards, and Peridot couldn’t help but be a bit embarrassed by it.  
She heard the barn door open and close followed by bare feet hitting the floor approaching her.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot asked.

 

Lapis sat gently beside her and tucked her legs up under her and leaned over her, “Good. You’re awake.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I told you that I tested you, and you passed out.”

 

“Oh?” Peridot whimpered.

 

“Yeah. But you did really well. I was surprised honestly.”

 

Peridot glared at her, “You must be so embarrassed.”

 

“What?” Lapis questioned a bit shocked.

 

“You. A Lapis Lazuli. Mating with a Peridot.”

 

Lapis laughed bitterly, “ That’s funny. How about desperate? Mrs. Every time Lapis leaves for a bit I’m gonna take off and masturbate.”

 

Peridot flushed, “Only when I’m in heat!”

 

“You shouldn’t be complaining. You’re actually lucky I even decided to do this. Especially with you.”

 

“Ha!” Peridot grunted trying to sit up, “I can leave! We haven’t even swapped scents! Nor have we shared energies!”

 

“You won’t leave!” Lapis yelled as she shoved Peridot back down into the pillows, “You can’t resist your urges!”

 

“I’ll leave I swear! And I’ll tell the others!” she leaned up again, “I’ll tell them you forced me to!”

 

Lapis growled angrily, “You won’t make it 3 feet! You can’t even stand!”

 

“Watch me!” Peridot yelled furiously. As she tried to stand. She grunted and groaned in pain, “Ow!” she yelled and saw Lapis smirk. She stumbled again this time successfully making it out of their nest, “ha!” she yelled again before grunting in pain.

 

“Are you finished yet?” Lapis asked.

 

Peridot stared at her gaping, “Who do you think you are? You know how easy it is for donors to leave their carriers? Why would you do this? How are we going to raise gemlings together we can’t even get along?!” she said stumbling again.

 

“You started all of this!” 

 

“How did I-“ Peridot gasped, “You tested me!” she said grabbing her chest.

 

“I thought you wanted me too! You wouldn’t leave me alone!” 

 

“I’m in heat!”

 

“So am I!”

 

They sat quietly for a moment, and Lapis crossed her arms across her chest, “We don’t even have to knot. We can just mate, and be done with it.”

 

“I don’t want to do that,” Peridot said.

 

“Why not!?”

 

“Because I just don’t want to okay?”

 

“Fine! Then forget I even offered!”

 

“Fine!” Peridot grunted. Lapis turned away from her and humphed. She honestly didn’t want to forget the offer. She wanted to mate with Lapis. They haven’t swapped scents so they could go their separate ways, but their weren’t any others around so they were both pretty desperate. But if Peridot really wanted any gemlings she’d rather have them with Lapis than anyone else. Besides she was certain Lapis had done this before. The nest, the test everything piled up in Lapis’ favor and only proved that she was experienced.

 

Peridot sighed, “I’ve never done this before.”

 

“What? Knotted?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Well I haven’t either.” 

 

“But you’ve mated?”

 

“Of course. Who hasn’t?”

 

“I haven’t,” Peridot said turning towards her.

 

“You’ve never mated?” 

 

“No. Of course not. No one on Homeworld held any worth to me.”

 

“But you allowed me to test you?”

 

“I honestly didn’t know what was happening.”

 

Lapis giggled, “We can still do everything. Except knot.”   
Peridot stared at her inquisitively, “We can. We could just do that every time we’re in heat!” she said punching her fist into her hand.

 

Lapis sat quietly on her hands as she watched Peridot, “What?”

 

“We can swap energies, and scents and even do the tests. Then when the time comes to mate we can except I won’t knot you. That way we’re Gemling free, and heat free.”

 

Lapis nodded, “That’s good!” 

 

Peridot smiled and fell to her knees, “ouch.”  
Lapis grinned and pulled her back into the nest.


	3. Oy s^#/

Peridots body was far from ready to mate. Well she was ready she just didn’t have the energy to do so. She silently cursed Lapis for the excruciating test. But now wasn’t a time to be angry with her. They only had about two more days until they actually did the deed, and Peridot definitely wanted it.

 

Lapis shuffled around the small area that was their nest before deeming herself comfortable, and Peridot did the same. Her back was facing Peridot, and she had to contain her urges from just seeing a bit of her exposed back.

 

“So what other gems have you done this with?”

 

Lapis peeked over her shoulder, and Peridot nearly dissipated her form at the sight. She smirked, “Why does it matter?”

 

“Well I just wanna know what kind of competition I have.”

 

“Ha!” Lapis turned away and snorted, “Trust me. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Peridot stared at her gem, “Was it a Jasper?” 

 

Lapis flinched, “Look it doesn’t matter. All you have to worry about is getting better, and soon. I’m so wet I can hardly stand up without feeling it run down my legs.”

 

Peridots mouth watered and she gulped, “yeah?” 

 

Lapis peeked over her shoulder, “you like that huh?” 

 

Peridot flushed, “Of course I do we’re mates.”

 

“Well,” Lapis began but never finished.

 

“Well?” 

 

“We haven’t necessarily done anything except for the tests.”

 

“Oh? Well I’m not necessarily in the right shape to- unless you really wan to. I guess you can just ride m-“

 

“No. No. No. I meant scents.”

 

“Oh. Oh okay,” she leaned up, “So how do I do this?”

 

Lapis stared blankly at her, “Well first you close your eyes,” Peridot did as she was told, “Okay.” 

 

“Next you pucker your lips.”

 

“Puckering,” Peridot said with her lips puckered.

 

Lapis grinned again and picked pumpkin up slowly, “Now when you feel me lick you. Don’t open your eyes.”

 

Peridots brow furrowed, “Lick?”

 

“Yes,” she whispered close to her face. She smirked at the small blush it brought to Peridots face, and leaned back a bit holding pumpkin up to her face.

 

“Lazuli?” Peridot asked lips puckered and eyes clenched tight. Lapis thrust pumpkin to Peridots face. Pumpkin licked at cheeks and nose before working her way to her lips. Peridot looked a bit confused and unimpressed so Lapis decided to hold her hair lightly, trying to make it a bit more real.

 

But a small bark gave it away causing Peridots eyes to open with shock. “Gah!” she screamed before spitting up saliva and gagging herself a bit, and by then Lapis had nearly died with Laughter.

 

“You’re sick Lazuli!” but she continued laughing not once opening her eyes to look at Peridot. Oh she would get her back for this.

 

Peridot crossed her arms, and flared at Lapis from where she stood.

 

Lapis slowly opened her eyes to find Peridot’s eyebrow arched, and her foot tapping furiously, “Are you done?” she said in a mock tone.

 

Lapis humphed, “Come on!!! That was funny!! You swapped scents with Pumpkin!” 

 

“I did not!” Peridot yelled annoyed, “Pumpkins not my mate!”

 

Lapis howled in laughter, “She is now!!” 

 

Peridot gripped at her hair, “Fine! You know what? I’m finished with this!” Lapis rolled her eyes as Peridot shut hers and continued her rant, “You have fun with your-mmph-“ 

 

Lapis had tugged her into a slow transfer. Slowly but surely Peridots own heat scent leaving her, and being filled with Lapis’. It was strange, but the sensation was so good she didn’t mind it.

 

Lapis parted and rested her forehead against Peridots, “There.”

 

Peridot tried to focus, but the longing she felt for Lapis was too much. She leaned again holding Lapis’ face in her hands, tipping her head when she deemed it necessary. The small noises Lapis was making against her lips was making it worse, and the aching in her member became so much more prominent.

 

Peridot parted from her with her cheeks flushed, and Lapis held her fast, “No more,” she whimpered, “Please.”  
Lapis’ eyes were half lidded, “I need you. I need you so bad.”

 

Peridot nodded but didn’t look at her, “I can’t. Not yet.”  
Lapis growled in anger, “Weak.” She mumbled and shoved Peridot to the nests center. Peridot hissed in pain her muscles killing her, “Lazuli. Please don’t.”  
“I won’t,” she grumbled, “I won’t force you.” She straddled her small hips causing Peridot to buck upwards instantly. Lapis sat both her hands on either side of her head, and began grinding down on her hardened member.

 

“Lazuli,” she grunted but was quieted with another kiss.  
Peridot grinned against it, and brought her small hands up to Lapis’ back holding her firmly on her hips. Then ever so slowly began rotating her hips. 

 

As if on cue Lapis groaned. This was a perfect chance for payback. She slowly slid her hands to Lapis’ hips and lifted her with the little strength she could muster and slammed her downwards. She could feel Lapis’ slick heat and held back a moan. Lapis’ eyes, which were previously closed in pleasure, opened to find Peridot giving her a shit eating grin.

 

“Stop teasing m- ahh!” she was interrupted by Peridots small fingers finding there way to her core. Thrusting in and out. Watching her thrust herself down against her and the small beads of sweat forming on her brow was a rush. And then suddenly she stopped.

 

“What?” Lapis asked. And Peridot tried to crawl away from her a bit, before she stuck the slick fingers in her mouth, “You should clean yourself up. It got all over.”  
Lapis glared at Peridot in disbelief she’d get her back.


	4. Sharing Energies my bro

Lapis was surrounded in the scent of Peridot. She was to carry Peridots offspring, except she wasn’t, and it was hard to force her mind to understand that. Peridot had been teasing her before, and now her desire was full-fledged. She wished she could punish her somehow, but the fact that Peridot was asleep right now stopped those thoughts. She wanted her to rest. She needed her to rest. She just flat out needed her. The entire nest reeked of Peridots scent and it caused Lapis to be much more excited about events that would follow. But she had to admits she was a bit scared to share energies with Peridot. It wasn’t fusion. In some sense it was, but since Homeworld frowned upon fusion of any kind mates began improvising. And she was nervous she’d give Peridot a bit too much. She did with Jasper when she was part of Malachite, and Jasper had hurt Lapis.   
Peridots eyes peaked open, and a jolt of excitement ran through Lapis.

 

 

“Hi,” Lapis said. Peridot sat up and looked at her as though Lapis was crazy, “What are you doing?”  
Peridot arched a brow, “It smells like you.”  
Lapis smirked well that’s what happens when you swap scents.

 

 

“I know that!” Peridot was back. She was fully rested, and Lapis was excited, and to show Peridot she was ready she leaned in and began kissing her ferociously, and Peridot flushed falling back into the nest. Leaving Lapis hovering above her. Lapis straddled her hips for the second time, and Peridot broke away, “Wait no.”  
Lapis growled, “What?”

 

 

“Energies,” she said between kisses, “We need to swap energies.”

 

 

Lapis leaned up again, and it took Peridot a second to regain composure.  
“Well lets hurry this up!” Lapis yelled, “I can’t stand waiting anymore!”  
Peridot arched her brow, “Well first I have to know how to-“ 

 

 

Lapis snaked her arms up around Peridots back and gripped the backs of her shoulders. Before allowing her body to pulsate with light. Peridot felt unbearable pleasure at that. Tiny shocks of light shooting through her shoulders and then her entire body. She groaned and Lapis leaned her forehead against Peridots.   
Lapis let out a small whimper before the shocks became more consistent. Peridot didn’t know what to do. Did she sit here and take it? And then they take turns? 

 

 

Peridot hooked her arms around Lapis’ and gripped the curve of Lapis’ hips. She tried to focus but the amount of Pleasure coursing through her was driving her mad.  
“Peridot,” Lapis murmured.  
Peridot couldn’t explain but somehow she began requiting the action to Lapis of sharing energies. Lapos let out a large groan, and then followed it with a few moans.

 

 

Her hands were burning hot but the body entwined with hers was enough to make her bear it. Soon they tangled themselves in the nest. Lapis on top of Peridot yet again. Except this time there was no teasing. Peridot gripped Lapis’ back and focused her hardest on the feel of her body. Although her hands weren’t roaming she could feel and see which parts of Lapis would bring her were the most sensitive. Her neck, her chest. Lapis grunted. And Peridot knew she was doing the same. Peridot felt her energy dying out, and was hoping that Lapis wouldn’t notice but, of course, she did.   
She pulled away from Peridot, “Drag it out a bit,” she grunted.

 

Peridot tried her best as she felt the heat coming from Lapis get hotter and hotter. Lapis was trying to speed it up. And Peridot felt insecure. If she was a bigger, stronger gem she could’ve given Lapis more.

 

Lapis moaned small little whimpers before her energy was completely out. Leaving Peridot still dragging it out. Lapis grunted a bit. But Peridot felt herself letting go. One final groan and she fell backward, “Wow.” Peridot said, “Thanks.”

 

Lapis rolled her eyes, but curled up to Peridot. She was tired too. “Tomorrow?” Lapis asked.

 

“Definitely.”


	5. Sum fk

The next morning came by torturously slow. Lapis had trouble sleeping the night prior, thinking of everything her and Peridot could do together. She was still a bit sexually frustrated. She needed some relief, and it was quite annoying that Peridot kept holding it off for as long as she did. It was still dark out when she felt the small gem stir beside her. She felt herself giddy with excitement hoping that the gem might be ready then.

 

Peridots small green eyes peered up at her, "Lapis," she mumbled. The air filled with a new set of emotions. The tension was tollerable. And it excited Lapis much, much more than she had expected. Peridot reached for her, and connected their lips, before her eyes started pupsing with heat. Lapis moaned as she felt small hands encircle her and push the energy through her.

 

Lapis straddled Peridots hips and dug her mouth into hers. She ground down against Peridots hips, and swiped her tongue along Peridots bottom lip asking for entry. Deepening the kiss she gripped Peridots shoulders, she allowed her energy to meld into Peridots. "Are you okay with this?" She panted against Peridots mouth.

 

Unable to speak through the waves of pleasure she groaned and thrusted her hips upward into Lapis', causing her to pull back from Peridots mouth to moan. The amount of clothing between them was beginning to aggravate Lapis, and she decided to do something about it. 

 

Slowly she grabbed the tops of Peridots uniform and tugged roughly until Peridots member sprung free.The sudden cold air must have excited her more because all she did was thrust into the open air. Lapis moved down against her making sure to rub her breasts against Peridots stiff member. She glanced up to Peridot and saw her light green eyes watching her intently.

 

She gripped the rod, causing Peridot to grunt in pleasure. Slowly she leaned down to encircle the head with her lips. 

 

"LAPIS!" Peridot yelled shocked.

 

Lapis pulled back with a popping noise, and eyed Peridot, "Do you want to stop?"

 

"N-no," She whispered in ragged breathes, "I just think. If we...I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold back until we get to the main event....I just want to make sure I last long enough for you." She mumbled rubbing her hands into Lapis' shoulders forcing more energy into her.

 

 

"It'll be okay. You just can't knot me remember?" 

 

 

Peridot grunted, "how could i forget?" 

 

Lapis giggled and took Peridot into her mouth once more. The smaller gem sighed comtemptly and threw her head back into the pillow. Lapis decided maybe Peridot wasn't as bad as she had first presumed feeling rough ridges of the shaft press against her throat. Homeworld had designed Era 2s as pleasure toys. Maybe to relieve stress from the rebellion or simply to help with the production of gems. But when Lapis was on Homeworld it seemed as though the Era 2s were desired more from the Era 1 carriers.

 

 

Peridots came up to grip at lapis's hair and push her roughly down against her. Her fingertips danced down along Lapis' back until she found the bow tied neatly behind her neck, and tugged Lapis' top flopped over but still hung tight to he body thanks to the other strap jooked right across her back. Peridot groped around Lapis' small breasts, until Lapis forced the large cock a bit down her throat. Peridot thrusted her hips up rythmically before stopping suddenly. 

Before Lapis could ask what was wrong Peridot flipped her over so she was on the receiving end. "Can I?" Peridot mumbled gesturing Lapis' breasts. 

 

"Yes." 

 

Peridot peeked carefully at the breast perky from arousal, before running at the sides of them, and leaning down to suck on one. Lapis' hips thrusted upwards into Peridots exposed cock. And she felt Peridot reach her hands up into her skirt.

 

"You're so wet," she grunted rutting up into Lapis' skirt.  
Lapis gripped Peridots hair and pulled her up to her face leaning up for a hurried kiss. By that point Peridot was merely humping the air whimpering to Lapis for some form of release. 

 

Searching around Lapis found a few pillows and stacked them underneath her lower back. She glanced down at Peridots arousal and suddenly the gravity of the situation had sunk in. A naked and by the looks of it extremely aroused Peridot was lying above her begging for entry, and it honestly looked like it would be quite painful.

 

Lapis wiggled her hips against it and Peridot took that as a sign to go ahead. She lifted Lapis' skirt away and pressed herself forward into the heat. Lapis' wetness made it difficult for quick penetration, and she noticed Peridots eyebrows furrow in aggravation, and concentration.

 

She rutted against Lapis's thigh a few times and whined to her mate for help. Lapis knew this would happen. A virgin donor alwasy has trouble with self control. Which is why it was always so easy to seduce them back to the nest.

Peridot sat back onto her ankles and crawled her way towards Lapis befire leaning back again.

 

Lapis lifted her hips, "Slide it in," she ordered and Peridot did as she was told. Lapis's walls were sore already and she panted a few times trying to accomodate to the pain. She could feel all of the sharp ridges and jagged bumps against her, and grit her teeeth harshly. Lapis moaned in pain and felt herself clenching harshly against Peridot.

 

"Does it hurt?" Peridot nearly mouthed through grit teeth. Instead of answering Lapis merely scoffed at her. 

 

It was actually quite large, and Lapis was thankful that she was in heat or else it may have hurt when Peridot penetrated her. Peridot stayed still and allowed Lapis to take her in. Lapis could tell Peridot was happy with what was happening. A smug grin had been plastered to her face, and she would twitch her hips occasionally trying to get a taste of friction. She whined and Lapis noticed some drool working its way from the sides of her mouth as her small twitches turned to small thrusts. She was having trouble controlling herself. And honestly Lapis was too. Lapis glanced down at where they connected and noticed that Peridots entire pelvis was coated in Lapis' wetness, just as she could feel it dripping all down her inner thighs and pooling into her skirt. She ground her hips down against Peridots and revelled in the feeling. The green gem grunted and gripped at Lapis' hips to still her.

 

"You can move," Lapis whispered which seemed to be like heaven to Peridots ears. The green gem took no time in getting started on command she began thrusting her hips. She'd pull back and push back in with a sigh of complete relief, and Lapis's thighs would twitch and toes would curl. Lapis let out a loud moan and ground her hips down into the small gems girth.

 

Peridot panted happily and adjusted her hips against Lapis before pushing in a bit deeper this time. She groaned loudly when she felt Lapis clench around her harshly. She rocked her hips until she heard a hiss from below signifying she had been to rough. Readjusting her hips she mouthed an apology and tried again. This time she got a relieved sigh from the fragile gem splayed in front of her.

 

A few more hard thrusts and Peridot would be done with. She didn't want to humiliate herself in front of Lapis so she decided the only real solution would be to  
Hold back. Lapis' skirt was pooling down against both of their hips, and Peridot bent down to kiss her lips. The harder she'd go the bigger the reaction so she pulled back almost all the way out before pushing back in. 

 

Lapis' head flew back against the pillows, Do that again!" As ordered Peridit reared back and continued with her harsh thrusts until she felt Lapis' walls begin to dance around her.

 

With one final thrust Lapis' head flung back into the nest, and she kicked her legs out in ecstasy as Peridot shoved herself in as deep as she'd go and realeased her seed. When Lapis was done moving she panted in plessure laughing a bit, "Holy... Wow."

 

Peridot grunted, "Thanks."

 

Lapis began backing away, but peridot was close behind. Everytime she'd pull Perudot was their too until Lapis trued to stand and Peridot grunted in pain.

"Peridot."

 

"What?" She said thrusting her hips again.

 

"Did you?"

 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its over. Sorry about typos and stuff. Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably have like 5 chapters and I'm hoping they'll all be done soon.


End file.
